


just one kiss, i swear

by cherryladi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryladi/pseuds/cherryladi
Summary: Joy forgets about the midterm projects that were due today.





	just one kiss, i swear

“Joy, what the hell are you doing?”

 

Joy, hiding her face behind her green chemistry copybook, pokes her head out to give Wendy a glare.

 

“Shush! You’re drawing attention!” She hisses at the shorter girl, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

 

“What did I do? You’re the only one who’s drawing attention,” Wendy pauses, “Sorry, I meant _even more_ attention.”

 

Wendy hears a muffled groan from the back of those pages and yet another shush. She rolls her eyes, oblivious to why Joy’s acting up like this all of a sudden.

 

Looking up at the chalkboard, Wendy realizes why.

 

_Midterm Project due today!_

 

Wendy stifles a chortle and risks taking a look at her distraught seatmate and best friend. Her peers can’t see the sight she’s witnessing right now, but she has a full view. Joy’s eyes are shut tight, her bottom lip taken by her teeth. Her way of obscuring herself isn’t exactly unnoticeable. The tall, lanky girl has her copybook way up high, and it isn’t like it’s covering her entire being.

 

“Stop looking at me!”

 

This throws Wendy off and the shorter girl throws her a confused expression, “How’d you know?”

 

Joy’s answer is curt, “I can feel it.”

 

Wendy snorts, “You can  _feel_ it? That makes zero sense.”

 

“ _You_ don’t make sense! Be quiet, it’s not like everyone can perfect the project like you, you nerd,” Joy fires back.

 

Wendy smiles at the fuzzy compliment she’s been given. It’s true, Wendy is pretty much at the top of their class when it comes to grades and academics, but she works hard for all she’s got. Hours are spent on studying, even more spent on reviewing the material and making sure she has it all correct.

 

The teacher in the front is calling out their names one-by-one, both for roll call and project completion The two girls are some of the last to be called, and while one of them is fully relaxed, the other is practically shaking in her seat.

 

“Bae Irene,” The teacher calls out. Wendy outwardly cringes and jokingly makes a face at the called out girl, the latter sticking her tongue out in retaliation. Wendy and Irene have a friendly competition when it’s who comes out on top, but Wendy isn’t denying that the girl is competitive as hell. If it were something other than school, Wendy would have her butt whooped by the older girl.

 

“Here!”

 

“Have you finished the project?” The teacher asks.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Irene replies, holding up her clean, organized poster board. The teacher nods in approval and goes on the list announcing names.

 

Irene pointedly looks back to check Wendy, her poster still in her hands. Wendy scoffs and flips her hair away, awaiting the older girl’s reaction. She laughs in response, turning to look at the front once more.

 

A soft hand on hers startles Wendy, “I’m not gonna survive this,” Joy complains.

 

Wendy rolls her eyes, “You’re overreacting.”

 

“Am not! Chem is a such a scary place, I don’t wanna upset the teacher… wait, what’s her name?”

 

“You’re a lost cause.”

 

“Then that’s one thing we can agree on right now, Wannie,” Joy laments. She places her head on the desk, the copybook covering the top of her hair like a small tent.

 

Wendy squeezes Joy’s limp hand and whispers, “It won’t be that bad.”

 

Joy squeezes back and grimaces, sliding down on the back of her seat and mumbling quiet curses. She brings the copybook up right where it had been originally: covering her face.

 

Joy stiffens for a split second and stares at Wendy, “I’m coming up next.”

 

“Not next, but soon,” Wendy corrects. She flicks the cover of the copybook, causing Joy to flinch.

 

“Don’t do that!” Joy screeches quietly.

 

Wendy chuckles, “Why not?”

 

“I thought you were Mrs. Kim!”

 

“Joy… her name is Mrs. Jung.”

 

“Whatever!” Joy whines, “We’re in the back of the room, she won’t see us.”

 

“That’s not how it works.”

 

Pouting, the younger looks away from Wendy. The older can’t help but smile, the cute action fluttering something inside her chest. She tries to pull the copybook out of Joy’s grasp, but to no avail.

 

“Wannie, you’re ruining my cover,” Joy murmurs.

 

“Wait, you’re actually serious about hiding?” Wendy quirks an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, of course I am!” The taller girl responds matter-of-factly.

 

Wendy pulls again, “Come on.”

 

Joy pulls back, “No.”

 

“Why are you so stubborn?” Wendy pulls harder.

 

“You love me,” Joy resists.

 

Wendy stops pulling, not so surprised at the statement, but by how true it was. A terrible time to stop, really. The force that Joy is exerting is suddenly unrivaled, and that’s when things came… crashing down.

 

Her lips meet Joy’s right behind the veil of the copybook, the soft pair slotting with hers intensely from the crash. Seconds pass by, and where Wendy had intended to break away, her plans were turned to mush when Joy kissed back.

 

Something sweet and pleasant fills Wendy, making her feel a bit light and airy. Her eyes are clamped shut, to her own apprehension that what’s happening right now could just be a figment of her imagination. She never thought of Joy other than a best friend, but she’s starting to debate whether that’s all their relationship truly is, or could be.

 

The younger girl smiles into the kiss, going right back in when she does. Their hands are still intertwined under the table, but neither one has let go yet.

 

“Park Joy!”

 

The two hastily split apart when the clear voice shocks them out of their mutual reverie. The copybook Joy was previously holding to cover the two of them slips out of her hand, landing on the wooden table with a small plop.

 

“Miss Park,” She trails off, “Is she here?” The teacher directs the question to Irene who’s seated up in the front.

 

“Yes, she is,” Irene gestures to the back and to a dazed-looking Joy.

 

“Ah, okay. Project?” The pen she’s holding clicks closed and is put back behind her ear.

 

Wendy glances at Joy worriedly, given the girl’s past nervousness.

 

“No, I haven’t done it,” Joy says casually.

 

Wendy’s dumbfounded at Joy’s relaxed state, so much so that she’s even more worried now.

 

The teacher tsks silently and marks down the result on her list.

 

///////

 

Wendy exits the chem classroom with her books cradled in one arm and the other dragging her backpack. She waits patiently at the door of the classroom, watching the other students flow out into their next respective periods. After almost of an eternity of playing with the loose straps of her bag, Joy strolls out.

 

“What took you so long?” Wendy says, hoisting the backpack over one shoulder.

 

“Just a lil’ lecture, that’s all,” Joy grins, taking hold of one of Wendy’s hands that’s no longer pulling her backpack. She laces their fingers together.

 

“Someone’s getting braver,” Wendy teases, looking down at their hands.

 

“Hmm?” Joy brings their hands up to view, “We’ve always done this.”

 

“This?”

 

“This and that… we’ve done a lot.” Joy vaguely replies.

 

A comfortable silence engulfs them as they walk to their next rare shared class, courtesy of Wendy’s intellect and Joy’s apathy.

 

Joy stops a few steps before they reach the door, confusing Wendy. The older girl looks at Joy behind her.

 

“We should really do that again.”

 

“Do what again?” Wendy narrows her eyes.

 

Joy laughs, “You know for someone who’s the smartest in the class, I expected more from you.”

 

Wendy softly punches the other’s shoulder, “What are you talking about?”

 

Joy gawks at her before quickly swooping in for a peck on the lips, “This.”

 

Wendy squeals from the unexpected action, fingers instinctively coming to touch her lips.

 

“Idiot…” She mutters under her breath, not even trying to hide the blush blooming on her cheeks.

 

“Incorrect,” Joy wraps an arm around Wendy, “ _your_ idiot.”

 

The two walk into their classroom, both beaming brightly and warmly at one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Another RV oneshot! I might be just a tad bit obsessed with them, don't worry :3. This one's a lot shorter, and I just wrote it because I thought the scenario sounded cute and fluffy (hope it came across like that.) This is totally not based on that one time I forgot to do a project,,,, definitely not. Hope you enjoyed the quick, fluffy read!


End file.
